


you're a hero in that bedroom, girl

by casualbird



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Petplay, Praise Kink, Trans Female Character, milfs in love, nebulously post-skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualbird/pseuds/casualbird
Summary: Manuela grins at that, wide, and the performer in her thinks that there is likely lipstick on her teeth, a wire-coarse hair between them. She doesn't pay attention. Judith doesn't even shave, why should she worry?Manuela doesn't really mind being a mess, so long as she's with Judith.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Judith von Daphnel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	you're a hero in that bedroom, girl

Manuela shifts weight on her knees, rolls the kink out of her neck. Wipes the back of her wrist indelicate across her mouth, leaving a streak of slick, smeared rouge. Stray strands of hair cling to her cheeks, and she brushes them away, with little thought to what the final product looks like.

And why should she? Judith is still sighing, still shaking above her, teeth still sunk deep in her knuckles. Manuela's done well for herself, she thinks, and lets her lathered brow rest on Judith's knee.

Hopefully, Judith agrees. But there's no question about it, really--once she's gathered back any semblance of wit, her rough hands caress Manuela's jaw, callused fingers combing through her hair.

"Damn," she rasps, voice still husky, "that's a good kitten."

Manuela preens a second--but her brows rise, her swollen lips part just a little. "Kitten? I think I'm a little deadlier than that! I've got claws, you know."

Judith musses her hair, laughing. "Fair's fair. If you were gonna be my pet, sweetheart, I just didn't suppose you'd want to be a dog."

A sly smile, a pursing of the lips. "You'd be right, but aren't you thinking a little small, Jude? What if I was, say, a fox? Something clever, a little exotic."

And Judith is _cackling,_ red-faced, still breathy, and Manuela swears if she wasn't already on the floor she'd have no choice but to swoon.

"That it? A fox, hm?" She traces one fingertip along the part of Manuela's hair, where the roots have shone grey since she forgot to re-dye them. "My silver fox?"

"Hey!" But Manuela is laughing anyway, an indelicate, snorting thing, muffled against Judith's skin.

"A vixen, then?"

She grins at that, wide, and the performer in her thinks that there is likely lipstick on her teeth, a wire-coarse hair between them. She doesn't pay attention. Judith doesn't even shave, why should she worry?

"It'll do," Judith says, a cockeyed smile settling easily on her face. "You _are_ a pretty foxy lady!"

"You're damn straight I am," huffs Manuela, with absolutely no fire. "But I'm glad you think so." She reaches up, untangles Judith's fingers from her hair, guides it down to kiss the inside of her wrist, right over the vein. Judith's pulse beats on, thick and heavy, and Manuela sighs to feel it.

"More than a foxy lady, though," says Judith, sly. "Right now, you're my pretty little pet, and I think you've earned yourself a reward."

"That so?" When Judith talks like that, smiles down at her so soft-eyed--well, Manuela was at least _trying_ to sound aloof, but there's really nothing for it. She shivers, a little, in the anticipation.

"Damn straight. C'mere, foxy." She shifts, pats her lap, waits patient while Manuela stretches the strain out of her knees. Though her age may be a secret, there's no hiding that. But she clambers into her lady knight's lap all the same, lets Judith gather her close, enfold her in strong arms. A fingertip gravitates to the tear in the lace of her bustier; the one she'd hoped Judith wouldn't notice. The way she laughs, though--there's no derision in it, it's only soft. "Pretty thing," she murmurs.

Manuela squirms, a bit, finds friction on Judith's sleek, stocky thigh. Whimpers, drops her face into the cowl-neck of Judith's shirt, wheedles "hurry up!"

"I s'pose you can't really train a fox, huh?" Judith cranes her neck, kisses her hair all the same. "Alright, baby, I'll help you out."

And she does--only teases a little bit, as her palm glides over Manuela's ribs, the outside curve of her breast. Catches a moment in her waist, fiddling with the frayed trim of her garter belt, and Manuela swears she can hear Judith smirking. There's a barb on the edge of her tongue just when Judith's hand cups around her, but it just falls out on a shaking sigh.

There's a little fumbling, then, as Judith's wrist twists in the tight space, fingers searching for a way inside her ostentatious panties, but the Hero of Daphnel is more than equal to the task, and it's seconds before that hand wraps around her proper, warm and firm, and there's nothing she can do but cry out, quiver.

"There's a good girl," Judith murmurs, "that's right. Fuck, I did keep you waiting, huh? You're dripping wet..."

"I need you," Manuela whispers, leaving any sort of pretense at the wayside, rocking up into Judith's hand.

Judith doesn't laugh--just picks up her pace, twisting her wrist to make Manuela _keen,_ catching on a high note like a proper prima donna. "Good girl," Judith soothes, her free hand sweeping soft across Manuela's back.

"Jude," Manuela huffs, breathless, tight-voiced. "Jude, please, I--" and that sentence was meant to have a back half, something sappy and soft-hearted, but all it manages to be is a sob as she spills over Judith's fingers, hips stuttering.

"There you go, _vixen,_ sweet thing, that's perfect." She doesn't stay her hand, just strokes long and firm and slow until her pet is totally spent, whining overstimulation into the cradle of her shoulder. "You're perfect."

Manuela, hazy and dazed, in her lady knight's able arms, is more than willing to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i know it's a little short, but i just had so much fun writing it... i hope you enjoyed! please let me know if you did.
> 
> i hope judith turned out okay, i've never written her before! but manuela needs someone even-keeled like her.
> 
> title is from 'bedroom hero' by liz lawrence, which is one of my very favorite lesbian songs.
> 
> come hang out with me on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/bird_scribbles) if you like!


End file.
